1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to securing structures used in server cabinets, and more particularly to a securing structure for mounting a server to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems include multiple servers mounted in a server cabinet. Each server includes many electronic components, such as one or more processors, RAMs, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies, and the like. Therefore, each server includes a plurality of input/output (I/O) ports providing for a plurality of connecting cables. However, there is a lack of any structures disposed in the computer server systems of related art for tidying up the plurality of cables.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the above-described limitations and extend the functionality.